koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Lu Meng/Movesets
All the movesets for Lu Meng in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors 2 Ground Moveset : : : , : Wide backward batting slash that hits foes skyward. On juggled foes it instead bats them away. : , , : A downward slash that stuns. Despite Lu Meng's animation, he is counted as being in an airborne state during this move. : , , , : Spinning attack with both sides of the weapon to the left. : , , , : : : Left and right succession blows with both ends of his halberd. Lu Meng stabs forward and does a clearing inward butt-end strike as the finisher. : , : Wide swing to the left. Similar to Zhang Liao's, but Lu Meng's legs are positioned far apart. :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. :L1, : Counterattack. Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , , , , ( ): An upward slash from a kneeling position, then if is tapped again, Lu Meng finishes it with a clearing meteor slash to the left just after jumping after his target. : , , , , , : Stabs the ground and emits a vertical cutting wave forward. Flies a bit high above the ground compared to others of its kind. : , , , , , : :Dashing : Holds his weapon horizontally and bashes it forward as he comes to a stop. Horse Moveset : : Hits both sides of his mount with two alternating swings. : , , , , , : Left and right slashes. Dynasty Warriors 4 :R3: Releases wisps of light that stun enemies within range. Aura may change color in Free Mode to match the user's chosen side. Ground Moveset Removes power guards to replace with counterattacks. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : Bends his knees and fires an elemental shot from his free palm forward. Can fire three shots or five shots at once with an orb equipped. Inflicts fall-over state on grounded targets, and inflicts crashing knockback on airborne opponents. Elemental shots cannot pierce through any units. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Left and right diagonal swings with both the front and butt end of halberd that ends with a wide attack. Similar to Zhang Liao's, but more with more vertical-downward-striking emphasis. : , , , , , : Same as before, but creates a quake instead. : , : Stabs the ground with his pike for a falling quake. :Dashing : Same as before, only with an altered animation with Lu Meng leaning forward his upper body more, and pushing himself forward. :L1, : Counterattacks with C4. Horse Moveset : : Repeating swings to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : Same as before, but instead sends out a single fire orb which later explodes. Will instantly explode if it impacts walls. : , , , , : Hops and stabs the ground, creating an uplifting ground flashing quake. : , , , , , : Jumps for a wide slash. : , , , , , , , , : : (True): A powerful slash that causes a blue tremor for a special effect. : , : Flips in the air before slamming his weapon's spear end into the ground for a ground-flashing quake. ;Warriors Orochi Removes bow moveset from previous games. Gains two Combination Arts. : , : An airdash that makes him temporarily invincible. Lu Meng rolls forward in the air. :R1: Casts a spell to enhance a multi-hitting arrow trap, which ignites the arrows that are fired forward right from behind him. Uses some musou. :Direction + R1: Quick guard. Blocks attacks from any direction. Works similar to a parry in previous games. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Launches a giant wind column with a single strike. :Triple Attack 2: Stabs the ground to generate a large pillar of air. :Triple Attack 3: Thrusts weapon forward to release strong gusts at mid-range. Dynasty Warriors 6 He shares his moveset with Xu Huang, Guan Ping, Cao Ren, and Ling Tong. See Polearm Movesets for more details. :Special Attack: Rockfall: lets loose giant boulders of land on the enemy and, when used near a cliff or an area with elevation differences, the rocks fall down and slide on the ground. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Lu Meng mainly uses the polearm moveset in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7 Lu Meng is affiliated with the pike in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , , : Stabs forward to catch a victim to throw into the air and slam them back down into the ground with the point of his pike. :Musou - Penetrating Blaze (総力突貫): : Charges forward a short distance. Classified as a Blast Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Aerial Musou - Firebomb (大炎柱): , : Gestures out his left hand while pointing his pike downward and creates a pillar of fire in front of him. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Spurt: Tap both sides of screen: Causes volcanic fissures to erupt from the earth, then knocks surrounding foes away with a quick swing. ;Warriors Orochi 3 Character Type changed from Speed to Power. Loses the ability to air dash, but gains a new Type Action. : , : Creates a sizable fissure by slamming his pike into the earth. :R1: Does a double rising slash attack (right, left) followed by an exploding fireball released from above at an angle to the ground. The motion used for the final cast is identical to his original aerial Musou Attack. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Hovers for a bit to hook/launch up a grounded target with a pommel strike. Upon connecting, Lu Meng hacks at them four times in succession with each slash lifting him higher. Dynasty Warriors 8 Lu Meng keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , : Twirls pike in an overhead fashion before releasing five balls of fire that burn on contact. Performing the attack again causes the balls to explode. :Alternate Musou - Inferno Combo (豪炎蓮追撃): R1 + : Lifts enemies into the air with two fiery slashes, the first one being horizontal and the other vertical. He then jumps up and does another vertical slashing motion. :Awakening Musou: Swings weapon from left to right several times in a row. He then knocks away surrounding foes with a slicing attack that sends out a massive surge of energy. During the extended version, the attack pattern changes into a ramming swipe followed by multiple angular swings back and forth. Category:Movesets